Digimon: Rise of the digicrusader cont
by Junichiro Fujimoto
Summary: it a continuation of what my friend Tatsuya posted for me.


Author note: Since I have made my own account I can continue to upload this story and I might add new stories in my own account, Junichirio Fujimoto, but first I would like know what you think of my story so I can get better on it if I mess up on it. If you have any question I would gladly answer them anytime I get a chance now here part 5

Disclaimer: All digimon and all related people/places/events are copyrights of Saban and Toei production.

**Digimon: rise of the digicrusader**

**pt. 5**

"Dorulumon, why did you do that?" Shoutmon asked in anger as turned his head "Sorry but, that secret stays with me, **Dorulu Tornado**" said Dorulumon enlarging the drill on his tail and then raises a tornado as he escaped "Junichiro wake up!" Shoutmon yelled trying to wake him. Somewhere far in the Magma zone Dorulumon was talk to Taticmon. "The boy is down just like you wanted" said Dorulumon "I did what you asked now give back Cutemon!" "Perfect You earned it, Cutemon come here" said Taticmon as small, cute pink rabbit digimon wearing a pair of headphones and a pink scarf appeared "There he is just like I said he would" "Cutemon lets go back to the village we need your help" said Dorulumon calmly happy to see him "I'm not going I would like to stay in the Bagra Army, kyu" "What!?" said Dorulumon stunned by his words as he look into Cutemon eyes and notice it black "Taticmon! Where is the real Cutemon" "Now Dorulumon I can assure you that he is the real Cutemon all I did is open the darkness that was in his heart. Cutemon show him your true colors." said Taticmon as Cutemon's colors changes from pink to purple and ready to attack "Now use your new talents". Meanwhile at the village in a house Junichiro awaken with bandages around his waist as looked to see where he is. "Hey everyone Junichiro is awake!" Shoutmon yelled as him and the other digimon came to check up on him "Hey everyone what happen and why do I have these bandages?" Junichiro asked "It was Dorulumon! He was originally was a member of the Bagra army before join Xros Heart, but I guess he join them once more" said Shoutmon "Lucky for us we were in Cutemon's village. These other Cutemon have an ability to heal both digimon and Humans" "Wait where UlforceVeedramon?" Junichiro asked noticing him not around "He left, but he wanted me to tell you this. Thanks to the royal knight they're more humans are coming to the digital world so we might have to fight if we see them" said Shoutmon being sarcastic "You should get ready we still have to find the Bagra army that was sent to attack this zone" "Yeah" said Junichiro getting on his shirt as Shoutmon and his other digimon left except for two pink rabbit digimon "Please don't be angry at Dorulumon, it not his fault. The Bagra army took our son Cutemon away from us and he was only trying to save him" said Cutemon's father "yes he had no intention in hurting you. He has a good heart he'll do everything to save his friends" said Cutemon's mother "but I know Dorulumon can't handle saving Cutemon on his own so please help him" "Sure I'll save Cutemon" said Junichrio walk out the house "Xros Heart we have a duty to do lets go" "Right" said the team. Xros Heart walked through vast heat of the Magma Zone until the notice Dorulumon on the ground wounded. "Dorulumon are you ok?" said junichiro running up to him "Junichiro just leave him" said Shoutmon "It was his own mistake" "No! He's hurt and that all I need to know" said Junichiro "Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Gaomon stand watch for the Bagra army. Starmonz and Dondokomon I need you stay with me" "Why…are you...wasting your…time…to...save me" said Dorulumon talking weakly "Because you need help" he replied wrapping the bandages around his leg "But I'd tried to kill you…so why" said Dorulumon "Well I just fell like it, but you aimed a little off from my heart if you wanted to kill me. I know you were holding back because you had no intension on hurting me you just want to save your friend, Cutemon, right Dorulumon?" "Yes, but…how" he asked "Cutemon's parents told me. Thanks to them I was able to get a few medical equipment before I left" said Junichiro "I want to get Cutemon so when we return he could heal you, but he deceive me. I need ask you this will you still trust me even if I might betray you?" said Dorulumon looking at Junichiro in the eyes "Well yeah I mean you were only trying to help your friend and you could have finish me off if you wanted to but you didn't. Done, ok Dorulumon try to stand" said Junichiro "Heh I remember saying those exact words to Taiki and he still trust me too" said Dorulumon "So why don't you join us Dorulumon?" Junichiro asked with a smile "Thank you for the offer, but I'll pass I go whatever the wind blows. And thanks and for healing me it meant a lot maybe we'll meet again" said Dorulumon as he take his leave. "There he goes again trying to act all cool" said Shoutmon walking "Dorulumon have thing for leaving before join Xros heart, but he'll join in time" said Ballistamon "My my if it isn't Junichiro Fujimoto" said Tatsuya walking "You been looking fine as always" "Tatsuya what do you want can't you see I have better things to do then fight with you" said Junichiro with anger "Calm down boy I'm not here to fight. But you should get a move on I already got the spirit of earth from the Bagra army that was supposed invade this area." Said Tatsuya showing them spirit "That probably why no one came yet from that army" said Shoutmon "But why not fight us now and get it over with?" "Because it's not time yet plus I would be able to defeat with no problem at all" said Tatsuya opening the digital space "But soon we will fight, this digital space should take you to your next destination. See ya!" "I swear that boy ticks me off the wrong way, but he was nice enough to show us the way" said Junichiro after Tatsuya left "Well what are you waiting for" said Shoutmon. The Xros Heart army enters the Digital space meanwhile in the Royal knight's castle Lilithmon was hiding in the shadow talking to a projection to her master "Master all preparation of the invasion is near at hand. I await your next command" said Lilithmon "Crusadermon is that you?" said Dynasmon walking in on Lilithmon's conversation "Who are you and what did you do with Crusadermon?" "Cat's out of the bag I guess" said Lilithmon with a wicked smile

**To be continue… **


End file.
